1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens cap module, and in particular, to a lens cap module that is implemented to image devices such as mobile phones, cameras, video cameras or projectors and is opened or closed manually or automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens cap module of cameras in the prior art such as Taiwan Patent No. 570,207 (Publication date: Jan. 1, 2004) discloses a camera with a lens cap module. The camera includes a front housing with a hole, a rear housing, housing and a lens cap module. The lens cap module includes a switch, an internal housing, a cap piece, a first connection rod, a second connection rod, a third connection rod and a resilient member. The switch is positioned at one side of the front housing, and the internal housing is positioned at the back side of the front housing and a first hook. The first connection rod is integrally formed with and extends from the cap piece and is pivotally connected with the backside of the front housing. The second connection rod includes a second hook and a first pin and a second pin, and the third connection rod includes a holding portion, a base portion and a guide groove positioned at the base portion. The holding portion is firmly connected with the switch. In addition, the first pin and the second pin are slidably connected with the first connection rod and one end of the guide groove of the base portion. The second connection rod and the third connection rod are positioned between the housing and the internal housing and guided to move. Finally, the resilient member is connected between the second hook of the second connection rod and the first hook of the internal housing.
However, the conventional lens cap module is bulky and needs a larger receiving space because the conventional lens cap module is one-piece member. In addition, the lens cap module utilizes connection rods to open or close the cap piece so that it spends much longer time opening or closing the cap piece. Presently, users need product which is light-weighted, thin, compact or easy-use. The one-piece member is a restriction to design product which is light-weighted, thin, compact or easy-use, and it takes much time to provide new product with users.
Thus, there is a need for a non-directional connector.